1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for measuring coordinates, and more particularly to a method and an apparatus for measuring in a contact-less manner three-dimensional coordinates of a measured point on the object, or three-dimensional coordinates of any desirous measured point in the stereo images.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For example, there is conventionally known a contactless method of measuring three-dimensional coordinates in which corresponding points correspondent to each other are extracted from a pair of stereo photographs and the three-dimensional coordinate values are calculated based on the respective coordinate values of those corresponding points.
The above conventional method of measuring three-dimensional coordinates requires skill and time in extraction of corresponding points from the pair of stereo photographs, respectively. In particular, when the measured object has complicated configuration and many measured points, an operator is much fatigued and must resort to vary in efficient operations.